Daisuke Shima (2199)
NahaCrew database file on Daisuke Shima featured in "What Lies Beyond" and "A Choice for the Future", Okinawa, Okinawa Prefecture, Japan, Earth[http://yamato2199.net/character_shima.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website character data] | death_place = | placeofburial = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | nickname = | birth_name = | allegiance = Earth Federation | branch = United Nations Cosmo Navy | serviceyears= | rank=Lieutenant (promoted February 2199) | servicenumber = SNV0079091 | unit = | commands= | battles=Click for full list | battles_label = | awards= |relations=Daigo Shima (father) Saori Shima (mother) Jiro Shima (brother) |laterwork= |portrayedby=Kenichi Suzumura (Japanese) Ricco Fajardo (English) }} :This article describes the character Daisuke Shima as depicted in ''Space Battleship Yamato 2199 and its sequels. For his counterpart in the original Space Battleship Yamato and its sequels, see Daisuke Shima (OS). For his counterpart in the live action film, see Daisuke Shima (live action film).'' Daisuke Shima is a United Nations Cosmo Navy officer serving as the space battleship Yamato's chief pilot and head of the ship's navigation division during its first two voyages. History Early Life In 2191, Daisuke Shima spoke with his father, Commander Daigo Shima, before the commander left with a UNCN task force to make first contact with ships from the Great Garmillas Empire. Daisuke worried that a conflict would break out with the aliens, but the commander cheerfully reassured his young son that they would have a peaceful encounter. Daisuke's worries were realized when the encounter turned into a battle that killed his father and destroyed most of the participating UNCN ships. The Earth Federation government publicly announced that the alien vessels had fired first ("A World I Once Saw"). Several years later, Daisuke Shima studied under Ryu Hijikata at the National Space Defense Academy alongside Hajime Hirata and Susumu Kodai ("Messenger of Iscandar"). In the lead-up to his service aboard Yamato, he was assigned to the 101st Regular Space Division. With the war against the Garmillas Empire become increasingly desperate and Earth dying from constant bombardment, Shima was assigned to Project Izumo, a plan to evacuate a handful of survivors and re-start human civilization on another world. Unknown to him, Izumo was about to change. Shima and Susumu Kodai were stationed on Mars during Operation M on January 17, 2199, when an alien vessel flown by a single pilot crashed near their position. The pilot was killed but the wave motion core she was carrying was spared. Shima and Kodai retrieved it and were picked up by the space battleship Kirishima three weeks later. Back on Earth, Shima and Kodai crashed a Cosmo Zero fighter near what appeared to be the rusted wreckage of a twentieth century battleship, but were amazed to see one of the wreck's gun turrets come to life and open fire on a Garmilas fighter carrier, destroying it with one shot. Only later at a pre-launch assembly did Shima learn the truth: Izumo had secretly become a more ambitious plan to fly to the planet Iscandar and receive a machine that would restore life on Earth, in a vessel powered by the same wave motion core that he and Kodai had delivered from Mars, the space battleship Yamato--now disguised as the rusted battleship he had seen earlier ("Messenger of Iscandar", "Toward a Sea of Stars"). 2199: Voyage to Iscandar Shima, promoted to the rank of full lieutenant, pilots Yamato throughout its months-long journey, often under enemy fire, beginning with its launch from Earth ("Toward a Sea of Stars"). His piloting skill is particularly crucial in saving the ship or achieving victory during Operation M-2 and battles at Carell 163, the Rainbow Star Cluster, the planet Garmillas, and Shambleau ("The Sun Sets on Pluto", "Point of No Return", "One Man's War", Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark). He also has the distinction of helming the ship during humanity's first successful warp flight ("Escape from the Jupiter Sphere"). In his role as head of the navigation division, Shima is responsible for briefing the rest of the senior staff on known celestial objects and Garmillan activities ahead of Yamato on its course toward Iscandar and back ("Toward a Sea of Stars", "Gravestone on a Frozen Field", "What Lies Beyond", "The Forever War"). He also provides navigational situation reports and options during emergencies ("Graveyard of the Universe","Point of No Return", Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark). During the mission to Iscandar, Shima is once again forced to confront the pain of losing his father. A Garmillas pilot who is temporarily brought aboard Yamato claims that it was in fact the humans who started the war ("Graveyard of the Universe"). Shima rejects the claim without any hesitation, and becomes infuriated when a former subordinate on his father's cruiser, assistant chief engineer Susumu Yamazaki, breaks years of silence to tell him that Commander Shima fired first, obeying an order from the senior commander on Earth ("A World I Once Saw"). Shima's frustration builds until he openly lashes out at Kodai in the middle of a staff meeting for seeming to believe the Garmillan. Before the two men come to blows, Admiral Juzo Okita shouts them into silence. Shima remains bitter as he mops floors in punishment for his outburst, until the chief engineer helps him to relax with a joke, and [[Akira Yamamoto (2199)|one of Yamato's own fighter pilots]] shares her own story about staying true to the deceased while still maintaining hope for the future. Shima reconciles with Kodai, but he has already drawn the interest of another officer, Lieutenant Kaoru Niimi ("What Lies Beyond"). Shima is eventually approached by Niimi, who recruits him into a growing conspiracy to end Yamato's mission to Iscandar. At the same time, a junior member of the ship's security team, Warrant Officer Toru Hoshina, secretly asks for his cooperation in putting down the conspiracy ("Point of No Return"). Once the mutiny is launched, Shima is made interim captain by Niimi and her co-conspirator, Lieutenant Shinya Itou. Shima announces a new mission to return to Earth and transport surviving humans to a habitable planet in intergalactic space. He continues to pretend allegiance to the mutiny until Itou orders him to take the ship away from the planet. Shima refuses to abandon Kodai and a survey team sent to the planet's surface, even as Itou puts a gun to his head. At that moment, Niimi tackles Itou and risks her own life, until Shima leaps from the pilot's chair to aim his own weapon at Itou. Before either of them can fire, Hoshina appears and shoots Itou, disarming him and ending the mutiny ("A Choice for the Future"). 2202-2203: Terezart and the War with Gatlantis : Shima is serving in the Cosmo Navy transport fleet in late 2202 [http://yamato2202.net/character_mechanic/ Official Space Battleship Yamato 2202 website character data] when a strong telepathic message in the form of his deceased father urges him to board Yamato and fly to the planet Terezart. At a reunion of his Yamato shipmates, he discovers that nearly everyone received a similar message, and he confers with Kodai and former executive officers Shiro Sanada about the telepathic signal and its presumed point of origin. Kodai is eager to go, but Shima remains skeptical and informs Kodai and Sanada that he is considering resigning from the military ("Tension – Reach the Embassy on the Moon"). Despite his hesitation, he keep track of the crew from a distance as they sneak aboard Yamato and prepare to steal it. Shima eventually relents and joins them just before the ship departs, by disguising himself as a member of the armed security force sent to stop them and entering through an open hatch. Kodai gladly yields the helm to Shima and he takes them into space once again ("Departure to the Unknown!"). Personality One of Daisuke Shima's final memories of his father is of the warmth that he showed to Daisuke and his promise of a peaceful future. The violation of that promise when he was killed hardened Daisuke's hatred of the Garmillas. He lashes out at the slightest mention of the possibility that humans began the war, and he refuses to join the rest of the bridge crew in saluting a fallen Garmillan battle cruiser that helped Yamato to escape from a subspace void ("Graveyard of the Universe"). He eventually lets go of his hatred, and he comes to tacitly support efforts by Okita and Kodai to bring a peaceful end to the war with the Garmillas ("What Lies Beyond", "The Planet That We Head For", Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark). Under most circumstances, Shima is a relatively controlled individual. He is calmer, less impetuous, and less outspoken than his long-time friend, Kodai. Their contrasting personalities complement one another, although in his desire to support Kodai, Shima occasionally follows him into actions that may not be entirely wise ("Messenger of Iscandar"). At other times, Shima's reserved personality helps Kodai to see a more reasonable path ("The Trap at Planet Stravase!"). Following the Earth Federation's decision to build wave motion weapons in spite of its treaty with the ruler of Iscandar, Shima remains quiet and continues to carry out his duties. Battles Garmillas-Earth War *First Battle of Pluto (Operation M) *Second Battle of Pluto (Operation M-2) *Battle of the Protoplanetary System *Battle of Carell 163 *''Yamato'' Mutiny *Raid on Balun *Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster *Battle of Garmillas *Battle of the Galactic Theater Gate (also part of the Garmillas Civil War) Gatlantis-Earth War *Battle of Shambleau *Battle of the Eleventh Planet *Battle of Stravase (also part of the Garmillas Civil War) *Liberation of Terezart *Blockade of Terezart *Battle of Saturn References Category:Yamato Crew Category:Male Characters Category:Yamato (2199) Characters